


Broken Bones and Porcelain Dolls

by Tangled23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangled23/pseuds/Tangled23
Summary: Felicity Smoak met Oliver Queen during a visit to the ER. Twenty years later, her brother's guilty conscience and a dislocated thumb lead Mia to a fateful meeting as well.





	Broken Bones and Porcelain Dolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaztronaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaztronaut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Broken Bones Lead Me to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140163) by [spaztronaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaztronaut/pseuds/spaztronaut). 



> This one is for Jesse. Thank you for being part of the fandom.

Sick people made a lot of noise.

****

As someone who had been blessed with excellent health, Mia had never noticed it before. The last time she had visited Starling Memorial she had been too young to pay attention to the smell of disinfectant and constant groaning around her.

****

A man in a red hoodie that reminded her of an old photo of her Uncle Roy was brooding in the corner while a young girl with spiky black hair wearing a leather jacket was threatening the nurse with bodily harm if they didn’t treat his injuries soon. Mia couldn’t actually see an injury but she supposed that people got hurt in unmentionable locations all the time. An older guy - she had made sure to stay far away from that one because she could feel his creepy eyes following her - was complaining constantly about inefficient nurses and female doctors. If Mia’s Mom was there she would have donated this slimy dude’s money to Greenpeace in a heartbeat.

****

“Mia?”

****

She looked up to find her older brother with a sad look on his face that could only be described as contrition.

****

“I’m sorry but the nurse said this is gonna take a while.”

****

“It’s fine, Will.”

****

Her brother sighed as if he knew she was lying and sat next to her. The plastic chairs weren’t exactly comfortable but the place had been so crowded that Will had been forced to stand at least for an hour while they were waiting.

****

Mia turned towards him. In all the years she had known Will, she had never seen him look like that. She had been about five years old when a trip to Central City had revealed that her father had another kid. Things had never been the same after that. But despite all the sibling rivalry, Mia wouldn’t trade her older brother for the world.

****

She leaned on him. “Remember the last time we were here?”

****

Will closed his eyes. “Yes.”

****

She could hear the smile in his voice. “Lucas was screaming the place down. Our parents were afraid that the nurses would kick us out.”

****

Will chuckled. “Felicity always said that you were so quiet. It was so easy to keep you happy. You were fine as long as your belly was full. I think Lucas surprised them. They hadn’t expected a baby to be so loud and demanding.”

****

“And now, he’s the best of us. Always Zen and shit.”

****

The old lady in the next seat shoot her a reproving glance.

****

“Mia Smoak Queen. Don’t make me call your mom.”

****

Mia stuck her tongue out. “You wouldn’t dare. Because then I would have to tell her we’re in the emergency room. And she would want to know why,” she threatened in a singsong voice.

****

Will blanched at the reminder. “Shit, Mia. I’m so sorry.”

****

“Really, young man!” the old lady chided.

****

“Sorry, Ma’am. I’m so worried for my sister. She’s in excruciating pain.”

****

He grabbed Mia’s hand and pointed to her dislocated thumb. The sight made the old lady shudder. She nodded accepting Will’s apology and promptly turned the other way.

****

Mia tried to suppress a laugh and failed. “Aren’t you laying it on a bit thick? I have dislocated my thumb plenty of times before.”

****

“First of all, shush. And second, we all know you’re a badass,” he whispered the word, afraid that the lady was still listening to their conversation, “but you can’t know for sure it’s dislocated. It looks broken to me.”

****

Mia rolled her eyes. “So dramatic.”

****

“Shut up. It’s all my fault.”

****

“It’s not your fault, Will. And it’s not Addie’s fault either.”

****

Will rubbed his thumb and forefinger in a nervous gesture that reminded Mia of their father. She had told him plenty of times that the whole thing was a stupid accident but her stubborn brother refused to believe her.

****

It had all started with a text message. Mia had been hanging with Will at Queen Inc. when her brother’s husband had to leave for Central City in a hurry. Josh was a reporter and he had been following a story about some guy who kept running around dressed in a red suit pretending to be a superhero. What the police hadn’t anticipated was that the guy had unknowingly stumbled onto a human trafficking cartel and had even managed to get photos of their operation. Josh had sources all over the country so when one of them called and said that the CCPD was about to make an arrest, he had been forced to leave Addie in a hurry and catch the first train to Central City.

****

_ “Wanna hang out with me and Addie tonight?”  _ Will had asked her. _ “I’ll even let you guys play that ancient video game that Felicity loves so much.” _

****

They had left QI and after picking up four different kinds of ice-cream (in order to appease Addie), they rushed to Will and Josh’s home to spend a quiet night in with her niece. Josh warned them that Addie was in a bad mood because her Daddy was leaving but they didn’t listen. After all, they were both grown ups, perfectly capable of taking care of a grumpy four-year-old, right?

****

Little did they know how wrong they were...

****

At first Addie had been pleased to see them but that had quickly changed when she realized that she still had to say goodbye to one of her parents. She had stomped her foot and refused to eat her dinner. Will had to ply her with ice-cream even though Josh had told Mia repeatedly that giving sugar to Addie when she was having a temper tantrum was a recipe for disaster.

****

Addie on a sugar high was not a pretty sight. She had climbed every possible surface, she had stormed the bedroom and pretended to be a pirate called Slade Wilson, she had opened every single cupboard and thrown pots, pans and other kitchen utensils on the floor. Then she had decided to jump down from the oak China cabinet yelling “You have failed this city!” at the top of her lungs; which of course was the moment when Mia decided it was time to intervene. She tried to catch her niece mid-air but instead Addie’s little foot managed to kick her right hand at a weird angle dislocating her thumb. It hurt like a bitch despite what she had told Will but she had reigned it in so as not to scare the baby.

****

“How’s the munchkin?” she asked as she remembered Addie’s inconsolable cries when she had noticed her favorite aunt’s injury.

****

“She’s fine. You know she loves spending time with Josh’s parents.” Will’s leg jumped restlessly. “I really hate it that you got hurt, Mimi.”

****

Mia scoffed. She had never liked that nickname but the more she protested against it, the more Will used it. Plus, she couldn’t stand her brother’s guilt-ridden face any longer. “You know what I would like to have?”

****

“What?” Will asked, willing to help in any way he could.

****

“Can you get me some ice? It’ll help with the swelling.”

****

Will jumped up from his seat before she could finish her sentence. Mia leaned back and closed her eyes trying to relax. It had been a really long day and she couldn’t wait to go home. She didn’t open them again until she felt someone take the seat beside her. A glance to her right told her that it was not her brother.

****

A guy was now sitting next to her. She supposed he was what her grandma Donna would call “Hot with a capital H” if not for the fact that his nose was broken. Chocolate skin, tall, athletic wearing a pair of jeans and a dark green t-shirt. He was trying to fill in a hospital form but it was obvious from the way he was squinting that he couldn’t see very well.

****

“Excuse me,” she said after a minute of watching him struggle, “do you need some help?”

****

The hot guy dismissed her offer without even looking up. “It’s fine. Thank you, though.”

****

Mia shrugged and was about to turn away when he raised his head and noticed her. He scrutinized her from the top of her blonde hair to the bottom of her shoes. Mia decided it would be a good idea to try again. “Are you sure you don’t need my help?”

****

He went on the defensive. “And how would you help? Your thumb’s broken.”

****

“For your information, it’s not broken. Just dislocated. And I could read the questions for you so that you don’t have to squint like a knitting grandma but whatever.”

****

Hot guy sighed in defeat. “If you’re sure you don’t mind?”

****

“I don’t,” she said and looked at the form. He had filled in his name and phone number in neat handwriting. “Okay, so next question is the reason why you’re here.”

****

“Apart from the broken nose? My pride has taken a hit but this is not something the doctors can fix.” He wrote down the medically relevant answer.

****

Mia examined him closely. She didn’t understand what he meant with that comment about his pride. Unless he had gotten into a brawl and lost. “What happened? Did you get into a fistfight?”

****

“I wish.”

****

“You wish you were in a fistfight?”

****

“Being injured in a fight would be more manly,” he grumbled.

****

Mia couldn’t help but smile at the admission.

****

After much internal debate, he said quietly, “Actually, something fell on my face.”

****

She moved closer. “What was it?”

****

“I’d prefer not to say.”

****

“You have to! I have to know. Mysteries bug me, hot guy.”

****

He quirked an eyebrow.

****

“Well, I don’t know your name so I call you ‘hot guy’ in my head. At least, I’m guessing you’re hot beneath all the bruising and swelling.”

****

He almost laughed before he winced and took a deep breath through the mouth.

****

“I’m sorry,” Mia said. “It’s probably not a good idea to laugh with a broken nose.”

****

“I’m Connor, by the way. I would shake your hand but your thumb’s-”

****

“Dislocated,” Mia supplied before he could say that her thumb was broken. “So Connor, what was it that fell on your head and broke your nose?”

****

He mumbled something she couldn’t hear. “A what?”

****

“One of my Grandma’s vintage porcelain dolls.” He spoke so fast that the whole sentence sounded like one long mumbled word.

****

Mia blinked for a second before she started laughing so hard she nearly fell off her chair. She couldn’t help it. He was such a macho guy that the image of him being defeated by a doll was ridiculous.

****

“Was the doll dressed as a sheep herder?”

****

Connor didn’t appreciate her teasing. “I’m sorry,” she said even though it was obvious her apology was not sincere, “but it sounds like you were in an MMA fight with the doll and lost.”

****

He seemed exasperated for a second before a self-deprecating smile appeared on his face. Ugh, the smile made her pay attention to his lips. Biteable, pretty lips, like fluffy pillows… Mia was struck again by his hotness. She had forgotten about it in the midst of the doll fiasco.

****

“How did you break your thumb?” he asked.

****

She was about to explain for the umpteenth time that her thumb was dislocated not broken when she saw Will return holding out an ice pack.

****

“Thanks, Will.”

****

“Sorry I’m late. I had to check on Addie.”

****

Connor’s eyes darted to her brother, then fixed on Mia again. It was obvious that he was wondering if he was about to meet Mia’s significant other.

****

“Will, this is Connor. He has a broken nose. Connor this is Will, my older brother.”

****

Her brother threw her a questioning glance. “Nice to meet you.”

****

Will’s reserved greeting wasn’t lost on her new friend. Mia narrowed her eyes at her brother’s overprotectiveness. Sure, she had been approached by creeps all of her life just because her last name was Queen but she didn’t get that vibe from Connor. In fact she was pretty sure that he had no idea who she was.

****

“Miss Queen?”

****

“Dammit,” Mia growled.

****

“I’m so sorry for the delay, Miss Queen,” the nurse said. “If we knew you were here-”

****

“You would have done the exact same thing, I hope,” an authoritative voice said.

****

Mia shook her head in denial. She knew that voice. But it couldn’t be. Her father could not be here in the hospital when she had just met Connor, the hot guy who up until a moment ago was blissfully unaware of her last name.

****

“Of course, Mr. Mayor,” the nurse lied.

****

Mia could feel her father’s stare boring into her back. Before she could face him, another voice rose above the hospital noise.

****

“Mia Smoak Queen who did you punch and why?”

****

Mia turned towards her mother. She felt like a ten-year-old kid again insisting that she didn’t eat the last piece of her father’s birthday cake.

****

“I didn’t punch anyone.”

****

Felicity Smoak-Queen did not look convinced. “Really?”

****

Her father looked amused. “She’s telling the truth, honey. Her thumb’s broken. Mia knows better than to punch people with her thumb inside her closed fist.”

****

Felicity frowned, considering this information.

****

“It was my fault, Dad,” Will admitted.

****

“Don’t be absurd,” her mother said, dismissing Will’s confession. After all these years, Mia couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. Her mother had loved Will from the moment they had found out about him. It didn’t matter to her that he was not her biological child. It also helped that her brother was a certified genius and computer geek so alike Felicity it was scary. Even Samantha, Will’s actual Mom, said that Will was like a mini-Felicity. Mia didn’t begrudge her brother his relationship with her Mom. She only wished it were that easy for her.

****

“Actually, it was both our faults. We gave Addie ice-cream after Josh left for CC.”

****

Her father chuckled. “Hurricane Addie strikes again.”

****

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” the nurse said reluctantly, “but we need to examine Miss Queen’s hand.”

****

“Right,” Mia said.

****

She looked at Connor who had been quiet through the whole Queen family drama.

****

“I’m Mia.”

****

“I know.”

****

“Anyway,” she offered him the ice pack, “this might help.”

****

“Thanks.” He took it but averted his gaze.

****

She hated asking but she had to. If he said no, then he said no. Her pride would take a hit - worse than any porcelain doll accident - but it was important that she try.

****

“See you later?”

****

“Bye, Mia.”

****

That went well, Mia thought and followed the nurse, feeling like she was shot through the heart with an arrow.

 

 

* * *

****

  
  


Connor Hawke was not having a good day. Sure the porcelain doll incident was somewhat responsible for that but mainly it was because of a beautiful, sassy, intelligent woman and her ridiculously wealthy, overwhelmingly famous family. No one went to the hospital expecting to meet the Mayor’s fascinating daughter. No one. These things didn’t happen. Specifically, these things didn’t happen to poor kids, born in the Glades.

 

Will Queen sat down next to him. The family bodyguards stood close by, not intervening but noticing everything and everyone. The old lady next to him got called by the nurse and the Mayor showed his wife to the seat. She smiled at him and he softened. Mayor Queen was notoriously in love with his wife. And incredibly overprotective of his only daughter.

 

“So, how is it you know my daughter?”

 

Connor looked at the Mayor’s wife. She was a really beautiful woman. Age had honed her features and if rumors were to be believed, her professional skills as well. But her beauty was not skin deep. He had seen her in numerous press conferences and heard so many stories about her from his mentor that he knew not to underestimate her. Felicity Queen was special.

 

“Hello,” she said when he didn’t respond. “I’m Felicity and I will be your interrogator for the night.”

 

Connor snorted and immediately regretted it. “Pleased to meet you, Ma’am. I’m Connor Hawke.”

 

She took her husband’s hand in hers, pulling him close and smiled at Connor. “Did you know that I met my husband in this very room Mr. Hawke? It was two days before Christmas and...”

 

“Umm, Felicity,” Mia’s brother interrupted, “I’m sure this guy doesn’t care where you met Dad.”

 

“Will,” his father chastised. Oliver Queen had a way with words. He didn’t speak a lot, not like his loquacious wife but when he did you couldn’t help but listen.

 

“As I was saying,” she went on as if the young man hadn’t even spoken, “we met in this room. Believe it or not, I had a broken thumb much like my stubborn daughter and he had a broken nose. Despite our broken bones, he didn’t hesitate to ask me out on a date-”

 

“Which you declined at first because you said that people would think you punched me.”

 

Felicity Queen’s eyes crinkled and a smile played at the corners of her mouth. “I was right, wasn’t I? The paparazzi got a photo of our dinner at Big Belly and had a field day thanks to our injuries.”

 

Oliver Queen smirked. “I always wanted to be an MMA fighter.”

 

“Dreamed of dating another fighter?”

 

“Nope. Dreamed of dating a cute IT girl.”

 

She blushed at his retort and he smiled cheekily. The older couple shared such an intimate look that Connor felt really uncomfortable.

 

“They’re always like that. After the first twenty-five years, you get used to it,” Mia’s brother murmured.

 

The Mayor winked at his wife. Connor had to give it to the Mayor. He was really good at flirting with his own wife. It kind of reminded him of John and Lyla.

 

“So, Connor Hawke are you planning to ask my daughter out on a date?”

 

“What?” he asked, startled. “Mrs. Queen, I-”

 

“It’s Smoak-Queen.”

 

“Mrs. Smoak-Queen, I just met Mia and I don’t think that-”

 

“Listen, Connor. You seem like a nice boy. I hope you’re smart as well.”

 

Connor couldn’t help but think of his upbringing. He supposed he was smart. Once he had applied himself to his studies, he had managed to make something of himself. He definitely wasn’t nice, though.

 

He was the son of an ex-convict and a kindergarten teacher, not the son of the Mayor and a CEO. He had grown up dirt poor in the worst part of the Glades, bullying smaller kids for their money, candy and books. The only reason why he wasn’t a gangbanger now was because of a man called John Diggle who was like a second father to him. When Dig had opened a youth center in their neighborhood people had laughed and scoffed at the soldier’s naivete. He had agreed with those people at first. The irony was staggering because Dig’s decision had saved Connor’s life. And the fact that Dig had used Oliver Queen’s money to make it happen was part of the reason why Connor could not ask the Mayor’s daughter on a date.

 

“Mia is out of my league.”

 

The Mayor scoffed. “Of course, she is. Like my wife is way out of my league.”

 

“You don’t understand. You were a Queen. I’m a nobody.”

 

Connor looked down. This was so awkward for him.

 

Felicity Smoak-Queen grabbed his hand. “Never say that about yourself. Never.”

 

She sounded fierce, like a small, protective Valkyrie. Sweet and sunny on the outside, badass on the inside. He nodded and she got up, satisfied with his acquiescence.

 

“Come on, Will. Let’s call your in-laws. I wanna make sure Addie’s fine.”

 

“I just called ten minutes ago.”

 

Felicity gave him a little push. “Let’s go, Will. I wanna talk to my favorite granddaughter.”

 

The two of them moved away, bickering. “She’s your only granddaughter, Felicity.”

 

One of the bodyguards followed them quietly, shaking his head.

 

Oliver Queen approached Connor taking the empty seat. He sat down gingerly.

 

“The chairs haven’t improved over the years.”

 

Connor tried to think of something clever to say. What did one say to the man who had changed the fate of an entire city? His mind drew a blank.

 

“You’re one of Dig’s kids,” Oliver Queen announced suddenly.

 

“What? How…?”

 

The Mayor leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. “There’s no point in denying it. I know all of John’s kids. He is so damn proud of each and every one of you. He sends me cards at Christmas updating me on your lives.” There was a wistful tone in his voice.

 

“So you know who I am.”

 

Oliver Queen didn’t even open his eyes. “Yes.”

 

“You know where I come from.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You know who my father is,” he pressed.

 

“Yes. Ben Turner, mercenary, assassin and former member of the Triad.”

 

Connor threw his hands in the air. “And you still don’t mind if I ask your daughter out on a date?”

 

That seemed to wake the Mayor up. He stared intently at Connor, taking his measure.

 

“You hurt my daughter’s pride today. What makes you think she’ll agree to go out with you even if you do ask?”

 

* * *

 

 

Mia was beyond ready to leave this hellish place. Her parents had asked her repeatedly if she needed help and she had repeatedly declined. Will had left a while back when his mother-in-law had called to say Addie was getting restless again and that Josh was on his way back from Central City. The little munchkin needed to sleep in her own bed where she could have her parents close and forget about her aunt’s accident.

 

The vultures had been alerted about the Mayor’s presence in Starling Memorial and a flock of paparazzi was waiting for her outside the front entrance. Mia of course was about to exit through the back when she noticed him standing alone in the corner. Her blue-green eyes widened in surprise.

 

“Your face isn’t messed up anymore. Not that it was messed up before. Your face is fine. Very attractive,” she paused and cursed her Smoak genes for a moment, “what I meant was, before my brain and mouth disconnected, they fixed your nose.”

 

“They did,” he said, amused. His voice sounded like one of those old Smurf cartoons that Lucas liked to watch when he was little.

 

They stood, facing each other quietly. Connor was looking a bit uncomfortable but not distant like before.

 

“Mia would you like to grab a burger with me? Like a date?”

 

“I bet you ask all the girls you end up in the ER with.”

 

“Please, don’t make me laugh. It’s still painful.”

 

She shot him an amused grin. “But…” She took stock of the situation. “It might be better if we wait until your nose is healed a little.”

 

“What?” he asked alarmed. “Why?”

 

“Because with my busted hand and your busted nose, the reporters will think I punched you.”

 

He beamed at her as if she had said something funny. Suddenly, she realized they were standing so close that she had to lean her head back to be able to look him in the eye.

 

“Let them think what they want. Getting beat up by the Mayor’s daughter is still a better story than getting knocked down by a vintage sheep herder porcelain doll.”

 

“I knew it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please check out spaztronaut's "Broken Bones Lead Me to You" if you haven't already!
> 
> PS. Oddly enough, the porcelain doll incident was inspired by real life events.
> 
> PPS. This awesome gift exchange gave me the chance to explore Jesse's stories. I had so much fun writing this one and I really loved reading the rest of the fics in the Collection. The OFAE admins deserve all the credit. Thank you my friends for making this happen.


End file.
